


Overwatch

by wannabeoppa



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Doomfist, Established Relationship, Gen, don't you just hate it when nobody's on point?, established shumako because ya know, gamers be gamers, let Makoto say fuck, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: “Hell yeah!! Good game!!!”He was sure, it was his girlfriend.





	Overwatch

She never ran out of things to do. There was always something to do. Most of the time she would crave for a break like today but now that she has the break she deserved, she was restless. She needed something to do.

Go shopping? Nope, she has everything she needed.

Eat somewhere? They had food at home. 

***ping***

A text from Sojiro asking if Makoto could take Futaba out of her room? 

“Yeah that works.” She sent a quick reply to Sojiro and headed for Le Blanc.

~O~

“Sorry to ask so suddenly, and of this too.” Sojiro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. He thought that he had made progress on making Futaba spend time with him, even though the kid just stared at her laptop while Sojiro mutters at the news on paper or on TV. Hey, at least Futaba was in Le Blanc with him and not in her radioactive room.

Makoto gave him a small smile, an understanding one at that. 

“I didn’t know who to ask. Ren is with Ryuji out somewhere. I hope I didn’t bother you today.” He glanced at Makoto, apologetic.

“Oh no, sir. I am glad to help.” She smiled again, it never faded.

“Please.” Sojiro handed Makoto the keys to his front door. “Leave it unlock. It should be fine.” 

Makoto thanked the man and headed out.

~O~

She had never thought that in her state of boredom, Makoto would find herself in Futaba’s most sacred place. A place where she literally kept locked... tightly locked from the people outside. Futaba’s room was her safe place. It was so sacred that it was literally her tomb at one point but they have gone past that. 

It was just a normal room - well - if you consider 6 computer screens on top of one another and a bunch of gadgets that Makoto was pretty certain do not exist outside of Futaba’s room, normal. 

Her room was appealing to say the least. 

Futaba was outright ignoring her for the first 20 minutes she was in the room. She made herself at home as Sojiro’s kindly offered and Futaba… Futaba didn’t say much. She was in her “zone” she said, so she sat on Futaba’s bed idly looking around the space.

Makoto was curious - as she always had been. It wasn’t the first time she visited the younger girl’s room but this was the first time that she could appreciate every corner of her friend’s beloved chamber. Posters of games (Makoto assumed) plastered against her closet door. Her ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars and planets (adorable, Makoto thought) and next to Futaba’s desk was a shelf full of limited edition action figures that she knew full well not to touch. 

Makoto did not want a repeat of what happened to Yusuke that one time.

“God damn it, man! Get on the payload!!!” Futaba growled loudly, actually - screamed at her screen followed by a hand dropping at the edge of her desk. The Feathermen action figures shook as the tremors travelled from the desk to the shelf. 

Hell, even Makoto was shaken.

“Urgh! Idiots!” She said as a flash on the screen taunted her - “DEFEAT” - in big block letters. Futaba swivelled around to finally face Makoto after ignoring her for a good 20 minutes. 

Makoto’s lips twitched to form a smile. “Y-you okay?”

Futaba slumped, the biggest pout on her lips. “I forgot I invited you in. You didn’t see that did you?” Futaba’s eyes were hopeful, hoping that the older girl somehow missed the ungodly screech of gamer rage she just had.

“Um..I can pretend it didn't happen?" Makoto offered. 

“Ugh…” She slumped even more, her hair now sprawled on the seat of her gaming chair. Makoto couldn’t help but giggle at the tantrum her friend threw. “Ugh. Just don’t tell Ryuji or your boyfriend. My pride wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“I promise.” She chuckled this time, amused at how Futaba reduced to a puddle by her feet. “What game was it anyway?” She peered curiously at the screen Futaba had left open. A man, standing tall with his fist hoisted triumphantly in the air was idle on the screen. His expression was one of the most intimidating look Makoto had seen on a video character in awhile. The man’s fist was encased in some metal. It looked heavy but with the muscles like his, he looked like he can lift more than that. The suit and the quirky glasses was a little unnecessary though.

“That? First Person Shooting game. I’m sure you’ve heard of Overwatch.” Futaba fixed herself up and sat herself by Makoto’s feet, legs crossed as she grabbed a bottle near her. “It’s the game’s second anniversary event this month so I’m grinding for loot boxes to get some skins.” She said in between gulps of whatever green soda she was practically inhaling.

Somehow Makoto understood all of that. Spending most afterschool time with a gamer does magic to a person. 

Makoto nodded seemingly mesmerised at the character on the screen. Everytime he glanced towards Makoto, it was like he was inviting her to play the game (maybe she really was bored!). 

Futaba glanced up to see Makoto enticed by what was on the screen. “Wanna try?” 

“Can I?!” 

“Woah! Damn, chill out.” Futaba grinned as Makoto blushed from how excited the response had come out of her. “Go on. And you get to sit down on my gaming chair,too. Just don’t tell those two idiots that you had the privilege, okay?” 

Futaba had warned her. She only nodded and got herself comfortable.

~O~

Makoto’s first few rounds were...well, just as well as you would expect a total  _ ‘noob’ _ to play (Futaba’s words.) 

She felt her way around the controls, maps, and heroes she can choose from. She had change from being a support hero, to defense, but seemed to be drawn more into the offensive side of the spectrum. Makoto liked to take charge, even when they act as the Phantom Thieves. No one can argue with that.

Futaba was helping Makoto play the game but with a couple of more rounds, Makoto had improved dramatically. 

“As expected.” Futaba mumbled, amazed at how Makoto was wiping out the enemy team. The fact that she was using the character Doomfist to pummel through the opposing team made it all too impressive. The community has dubbed the hero as one of the most complicated character to master and yet an hour and a bit into the game, Makoto seemed to fly in and out of the enemy fray confidently. She was only dying once or twice in a whole match at some point.

Makoto’s competitiveness was showing nonetheless. She was groaning, growling, getting tense as few more games had flown by (Futaba at this point had given up teaching her and fiddle with her phone instead.).

An hour passed.

“Heal me, healers.” Makoto had mumbled under her breath enough for Futaba to hear. She brushed it off and let her play more. She was getting into the zone of things.

Another hour.

Futaba heard Makoto growl in frustration and even dropped smacked Futaba’s mouse upon the desk. The other girl didn’t mind, she understood the pain.

“People not getting on the Payload?” She asked.

“People not getting on the  _ fucking _ payload.” Makoto responded with gritted teeth.

Futaba choked at the response and did not waste time informing the rest of what she had heard only to be replied with “pics or it didn’t happen.” by Ryuji.

Another hour passed and Futaba was getting bored herself. 

She wanted to have a turn but Makoto was unstoppable. With less than the five hours she had spent playing that damn game, she was winning competitive matches. As much as Futaba loved to see her account rank up, it wasn’t her hard work that got her through that rank.

Makoto wasn’t aware of what she was doing. It was an outlet for her. Another means of releasing pent up frustration from school, the metaverse, and everything else around her. It was a great release to see your opponent getting smacked straight on the face, watching them flung back to hit the wall for extra damage. Those things are the release Makoto liked to do (to Shadows, of course!). She felt like she can channel herself to this hero Doomfist.

“Okay, game hog. Time to go home.” 

Makoto’s expression soften as Futaba pushed the chair away from the computer screen. “Awh come on, one more game?” 

“Do you know what time it is?” 

Makoto blinked. “It’s 6 PM. You’ve been playing that game for almost 4 hours and damn you did well.” Futaba said as she scrolled through the high scores that Makoto had just beaten.

The older girl let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly raised from Futaba’s gaming chair. “It was fun. Thank you for letting me have a go.” Futaba swore there was a pout on Makoto’s lips. Like she had gotten a low test score in school. 

“Before you go.” Futaba tugged Makoto’s sleeve. She handed the older girl one of her gaming laptop complete with a mouse and a headset. “Here. The password is saved on there. I’ll see you in game after school tomorrow.” 

Makoto grinned from ear to ear and Futaba swore that was the biggest grin Makoto had ever shown anybody.

Futaba didn’t come out of the house that day.

Sojiro came home to Makoto just about leaving his home. He smiled and sighed. “It can’t be helped.”

~O~

**-3 days later-**

Ren sprawled on Futaba’s bed like a melodramatic theatre actor. His forearm draped over his eyes and groaned with an intent to be heard.

Jokes on him, Futaba had her headphones on. 

It didn’t stop him from complaining, even though it was like talking to a brick wall when Futaba’s in the “zone.”

“To your left. Watch out for that sniper.” Futaba mumbled to her headset’s mic. She was in game - competitive as Ren deduced since she didn’t give a crap about him coming into her room without knocking. 

“I haven’t spent time with Makoto in 3 days. Sure, I’ve seen her in school but she would always turn my invitation to hang out down.” Ren began.

“That Reindhart have ult. Careful!” That was Futaba’s response, teeth gritted tightly and back hunching to push herself closer to the screen, completely ignoring her pseudo brother’s monologue.

“She hasn’t even called me. Futaba did I do something wrong?!” He raised his tone as he sat up from his pseudo sister’s bed. The younger girl caught a little bit of his whining. 

“Maybe she caught you cheating on her with Ryuji? Too much tongue when you kiss? I don’t know, shut up.” She growled at the man to which he responded with a groan.

Ren was ready to give up and go...

“Oh shit- shit! Combo Wumbo! NICE!!!! NICE CAP, MAKOTO!!!!” Futaba screamed in triumph. Ren had heard it before, it was the same amount of triumph they collectively scream after defeating a palace boss. 

“Wait, Makot-” 

And then he heard a familiar voice echoed from Futaba’s headset. 

_ “Hell yeah!! Good game!!!” _

He was sure, it was his girlfriend. 

“Makoto…?”

Futaba finally glanced at him, with a smirk so mischievous, Ren’s blood ran cold.

“Oh by the way, Makoto is really good at Overwatch.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ren: I can't believe Doomfist stole my girlfriend.
> 
> ~O~
> 
> Welcome to Day 2 - Broadening Horizon
> 
> Ooh this was a lot of fun to write you have no idea. I've had my fair share of "F*** you" during Overwatch comps. (Lowkey add me I'm a good Zenyatta main, I got you ;) )  
> Mika and I thought of an HC where if PT play Overwatch, who would they main? Naturally we went for the cliché, Makoto will defo main Papa Doomy. But honestly, I can see her maining Genji,,,even Mcree...or Widow and get really competitive! 
> 
> Futaba's happy. Can't complain. Finally some good teammate!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I certainly enjoyed writing :D
> 
> Please follow [Makoto Niijima week](https://t.co/HC4PTC8F3W) on tumblr and [@makotoweek](https://twitter.com/makotoweek) on twitter for more information!


End file.
